Three way tie
by CrazyCatMelody
Summary: Three young women find that there are two doppelgangers in completely different places. One a Vulcan, another a federation human. The other from a different world entirely.
1. Chapter 1

The final laugh rang around the table before someone mentioned that it was time to go to class. Lunch had been hysterical, no one could think of the last time they had laughed so many times.

As Anna Lena got to the door she took a sharp intake of breath and swayed.

"Are you alright Anna?"

"Yes, just a dizzy spell."

She hurried down the corridor to her next lesson but just a few minutes later it happened again. Anna fell hard into a chair. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before but it felt like someone was tugging on her brain. Her vision swam. No one else was left in the corridor. After a few minutes Anna pulled herself together and prepared for her unwelcoming tutor.

* * *

Abigail woke with a stabbing pain in her head, again. Maybe she shouldn't have watched Star Trek until two in the morning, It was always worse when she was up late. But not always the same. Sometimes the headaches clouded her mind and she wouldn't know what was going on, once or twice they immobilised her, but that was rare and nothing to do with staying up late, she knew that. She'd have to rely on painkillers for today though.

* * *

"It happened again father, the visions."

"Asuacka, these visions, they cannot be real. I have taken you to two mind benders and both replied you had no bonds with these people."

"But they are father, I can feel their minds touching mine when I see them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna**

"Miss Carter you are late for my class, again. Sit down and pay attention, you can save your excuses 'til after the lesson."

Anna forced herself not to blush as she slipped into her seat. She didn't see what her communications tutor had against her. Maybe it was because she was too advanced for an eighteen year old. Or perhaps it was something else. Anna put in her earpiece expecting to hear static, which is what she heard, but instead of interstellar communication when she turned the dial she heard humming. It wasn't a very clear frequency so she turned the dial again. This time there was less static and the humming became a melody. The melody changed suddenly, 'I'm coming! Abi, come downstairs dinner's ready. I'M ON MY WAY!' before returning to static. Anna tried to get it back but was interrupted by her tutor gripping the back of her chair and shouting loudly.

"I TOLD YOU TO TURN THAT THING DOWN, GIRL!"

Anna suddenly realised that everyone was holding their ears staring at her while her system screamed with static.

* * *

 **Asuacka**

Breathing in, and out, in, and out, steadily steadily in and out... her mind blank, ignorant of all her surroundings there was... nothing. A surety only meditation can bring.

Asuacka kept her concentration on her breathing, steady and constant, controlled. Not a flicker entered her mind. Except,

'a vision flew gently into Asuacka's mind, she saw Anna her face confused, she moved slightly then became more confused. Another vision joined the first, Abigail lying in her bed, smiling softly in her sleep. The two girls looked the same but they were completely different. Not a sound entered into the two pictures.'

Asuacka gently awakened from her meditation. Nothing about the two girls made sense. She chose not to mention this to her father.

* * *

 **Abigail**

' A circular cobalt table filled the room, surrounded by students. Most wore the standard first year uniform of Starfleet Academy, some were wearing trainee uniforms from the hospital. All choked with laughter, at what she couldn't tell but it had to be funny.

"And you said... he said...!"

Whoever it was fell back into a laughing fit at whatever he was thinking of. It was impossible to understand what was going on but she would have loved to have been there. She was there! She was talking to all the others, saying things she couldn't remember doing but knew they had happened. She looked down and realised she too was wearing a Starfleet uniform and found...'

Then she realised and thought 'Ah no, it's not. It's just a dream. Shame it was such a great dream too.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Abigail**

A new day at college, another day of mess. Abigail loved college. Sometimes they were very messy indeed, once they had to pull up weeds to draw them. Occasionally they got to burn wood and make mettle white hot. It was amazing what you could do at an art college. Another bonus was that at eighteen she was the only one in her class who could learn to use a band saw. She was very excited.

On waking up Abi found that her head was all fuzzy. She'd gone to bed early so it couldn't be tiredness. She walked downstairs and made a cup of tea for herself and her mum. Ah tea, the best British medicine. Abi found that it wasn't rumour either, in her opinion, it was. But it took a bit longer than usual to make this tea. Abi found herself wandering uncontrollably round the kitchen. She knew what she was looking for, she knew where it was but for some reason she just couldn't get it. At least not right away.

* * *

 **Anna**

"Anna, Anna are you alright?"

Anna shook herself out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, ye. Just thinking about something."

"You sure, you looked like you were in outer space."

"Hmm? Uh, have you seen my shoes?"

She had dreamed about Abigail again that night. Something must be wrong with her, but she wasn't going to admit it.

* * *

 **Asuacka**

The connection felt stronger this time. Her visions felt that the two girls were closer than before. They too were touching minds now, not only her own. She could feel it. The images in her visions were more similar to each other, but neither knew what they were feeling. She didn't know if she knew what she was seeing. Just the strength of her visions.

Asuacka felt her mind faze slightly out of awareness. She had almost caught a name this time, but it had escaped her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abigail**

Abigail fell, arms raised, hands gripped tightly. Her knees bent and her whole body tensed. She convulsed violently for minutes. She would remember none of this, just wake up to the pain it resulted in.

* * *

 **Asuacka**

Asuacka fainted on the spot. Half way through assembly she dropped to the floor, quietly wondering why...

'Why?' That was the big question. nothing in her visions suggested any reason for fainting. She wasn't ill. 'Why?...'

* * *

 **Anna**

Anna's tutor looked surprised as she stood suddenly to her feet. Her tutor told her to sit down. Anna's whole body tensed, hands gripped tightly. Again she was told to sit down but there was no one to take the call. Anna stared with unblinking eyes at nothing in particular then dropped without moving a muscle. Still her eyes were unblinking. Suddenly her whole body started to twitch unwillingly. But nothing anyone could do could stop it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna**

Anna Lena woke to find herself in the med bay. Confused and tired she tried to remember what could possibly be her reason for being there. Apart from the girl she kept dreaming about and the strange dizzy spells. But she hadn't told anyone about those. Nothing came to mind, so she flexed her muscles. Her left shoulder twinged a bit, why? And what was that headache? Then the Nurse noticed she was awake and called to the Doctor.

"How are you feeling?"

"What am I doing here? And you don't have anything that can kill a really strong headache do you?"

"You collapsed..."

"What. Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. You've been here for two days straight..."

"Two days!"

"Yes. Now calm down or..."

"Calm down. You expect me calm down! I wake up in a med bay with no recollection to whats happened then find out I've been in a coma for two days and you expect me to calm down!"

Panic stricken Anna didn't even notice the doctor's stern face and suddenly found herself falling back into a deep sleep. This time it should be more temporary.

* * *

 **Asuacka**

Asuacka came round from the self induced meditation. She was attended by her father and a mind bender.

"Clearly the bond between herself and her imaginary friends is stronger than originally thought."

"Vulcan children do not have imaginary friends, at her age Asuacka will have erased all illogical thoughts of that kind. There must be some other explanation."

"If there is a link between these visions of hers and herself it may be possible that physical links as well as emotional links could become an acquaintance."

"This may be logical. However, Asuacka has never met these people, a strong bond such as this should not be possible."

"But when all illogical reasons have been removed whatever is left must be the truth."

"Even in a case such as this. It seems illogical, but it must not be as it is also logical."

* * *

 **Abigail**

She was blind. Abi was blind and couldn't move. Wait, no she could hear people speaking too, what were they saying? That's better, now her eyesight was returning. Who were these people? They were wearing some sort of uniform. Oh no, she recognised the uniforms. It had happened again, a seizure. No. She didn't like seizures. Everyone looked at her weirdly (well, worriedly) and they stuck things all over her body. Then there were the vans with their gear in and their blue lights. The dirty white buildings with the doctors and their torches being shoved in their eyes asking annoying questions like 'whats your dogs name?' No, Abi didn't like seizures at all.

"And how long has this patient been here?"

"About two days, she came in on Tuesday morning."

Abi made a slight sound just as the nurses turned away. Her first thought being 'Not the torches again.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Anna**

Anna stood within the student usage screen in the astronomical physics lab. The interactive screen showed several theories on different dimensions. Nothing Anna found was at all useful. The closest anyone seemed to have gotten to her situation seemed to be in fiction and what she needed was fact.

So Anna brought all her knowledge together, everything she had read when she skimmed her research homework, what she remembered from reading in free time and class work, she even questioned her tutors as well as the odd fourth year.

The first time Anna had turned on the machine to begin her experiments nothing much had happened, when she tried to combine her tutors theory with one historical theory the computer immediately showed ERROR. This had happened a ridiculous amount of times and she was getting bored but the problem of seemingly being connected mentally with someone she didn't know in a way not even the federation had seen then something had to be done.

 _'Henceforth space by itself, and time by itself, are doomed to fade into mere shadows and only a kind of union of the two will preserve an independent_ reality'.  
Anna was reading about an ancient theory of the fourth dimension, approximately 300 years old. The fact above was taught to all first year students. She looked at the diagram next to it. It was a 2-dimensional lightcone diagram. There was a horizontal axes representing space. The vertical line was labelled 'time'. Where they met at the middle was labelled 'present'. A circle at the bottom of the page represented the past, another at the top represented future. There were two other lines. Both of the lines went from one side of a circle to the opposite side of the other. The vertical line, 'time', represented a flash of light passing from past, through present all the way to future. Anna noticed that one side of the horizontal line was labelled elsewhere suggesting that only part of the 'space' line was reachable.

Anna consulted Minkowski's theory to find that elsewhere was unreachable because you would have to travel faster than light to reach it. It also explained that all of physical reality was contained within the cone. She had read this time and time again in her physics class but had never thought about the prospects. Especially now that they were on the verge of travelling faster than the speed of light. If elsewhere was inaccessible because of this reason and only physical reality was contained within the cone then somehow it was completely possible for something to have surpassed this problem. Something caused Anna to physically collapse, but then a highly commended telepath would be able to do something similar. Although the result wouldn't be quite so physical. Maybe if there was a rift in time and space... But that was supposed to be impossible. But so was space travel 250 years ago. If physical reality was to break free from the lightcone then there would be a rift in time and space. Or several rifts? Perhaps a continuous rift meeting in certain places, like deja vu. This felt a lot stronger than deja vu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Asuacka**

Asuacka had always been a hidden curiosity with her blond hair and slightly rounded ears. Although she was estranged by this fact it had been found as she grew up that this didn't seem to have labored her intellectually. Why she had blonde hair was the problem. She had no human heritage on either side and no family history of a genetic disorder. Eventually the subject had been dropped.

It was now that Asuacka began to question this anomaly. The people in her visions looked vaguely similar; if she had some sort of gene that the people in her visions also had then perhaps a connection could be made. Perhaps she could connect to them on purpose.

She sat with a candle lit before her. Asuacka closed her eyes and concentrated on making her mind blank before letting images of the two strangers enter her mind. This was something Asuacka had never tried before and didn't really know how to do it, hopefully though nothing would go wrong.  
She felt a connection with the girl in uniform first.

 **Anna**

Oh she felt sick. And dizzy. Maybe it would be a good idea to sit down? Luckily Anna was in her quarters because she had been told not to go back to class just yet. Actually, maybe a lie down would be better. As soon as she closed her eyes Anna saw someone watching her. Sort of. There seemed to be a cloudy floating picture with someone inside it.

"Are you feeling well?"

The picture spoke. Not that people in dreams can't speak but this didn't exactly feel like a dream.

"I feel a bit nauseous actually."

"I'm sorry." Why was the picture apologising?

"That'll be me. I'm trying to contact you mentally. Apparently I didn't get it quite right."

 **Asuacka**

"Hang on, the other one's beginning to come through now."

"What do you mean the other one, and what's coming through?"

"It was bad wording."

"This is an interesting dream, I've not had this one before."

 **Abigail**

"This isn't a dream."

"Yes it is, I just went to sleep."

"Apparently she's contacting us mentally."

Abigail assumed the one who just spoke was talking about the one with the odd ears seeing as no one else was in her dream at the moment.

"I am. What are your names?"

"So you're invading my mind and you expect me to just tell you my name?"

"It was only a logical question as I have been seeing visions of you both for some time now."

This put not only Abigail on edge but Anna too.

 **Anna**

"So I haven't been hallucinating?"  
Anna was sure that if she was awake she would be as pale as a sheet of paper right now.

"What about that time I collapsed in class?"

 **Asuacka**

"I fainted one morning. That is fascinating."

 **Abigail**

It can't be possible. It, it just can't.  
"If you fainted and you collapsed it must have been when I was having a seizure."  
Both girls made a curious look.

"I have them often."

 **Asuacka**

Oh, well I would still like to know you're names.

"Anna."

"Abigail."

" Someones coming, I must go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Abigail**

Abigail woke on her bed. She really hoped someone had spiked a drink last night. Even though she'd been at home all day watching Doctor Who. Because, come on none of that could be real. One of the two girls, Anna she thought her name was, looked like she was wearing an academy uniform. How she wished she was at that academy... But who was the other one with the strange ears? She hadn't mentioned her name. If it happened again Abigail was definitely getting a counsellor.

* * *

 **Anna**

Anna threw up almost straight away. What was wrong with her?

* * *

 **Asuacka**

Asuacka came out of her meditation more quickly than usual. She was excited by what she had achieved. Her parents noticed too, apparently she was showing her emotions.


End file.
